


The smile

by greensilverserpent, Sora_Tadano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: AlphaPair, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: Sanada is growing up and forgets. Help comes from an unexpected source.
Kudos: 3





	The smile

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2017-12-27 & 2020-09-27  
> Dedication: For Sora_Tadano, who wrote the first eighteen paragraphs and thought it would never get finished.

Every night a little star gazed down to earth in order to watch one young human. That human was very special to the star. For you see, many humans made wishes to the star. Not this one though, no he only ever looked up to him and smiled.

Oh, how often had the star dreamed of going down to earth so that he could meet the boy. Maybe they could even be friends. After all, stars and humans were not that different. Sure, stars had their homes up in the sky and used them to illuminate the night but other than that they were rather alike. 

But who would light up this part of the sky for him?

And so time slowly passed without them meeting. The boy, as he grew up, looked up less and less, while his features got schooled into a stoic expression, hardly showing his feelings. 

The star was very saddened by this and he made up his mind. They had to meet and he had to make the boy remember his smile. With this decision he made his way to earth.

*

It was late at night but Sanada was still in the dojo when a bright light appeared in the garden. As the light faded a figure became visible. The raven haired teen was taken aback by this situation. 

His musings were interrupted when the figure spoke to him. 

''Good evening. Isn't it a lovely night?''

Years of being taught to be polite and to show good manners took over as Sanada answered. 

''I suppose it is.''

''Do you ever stargaze?''

The strange visitor was highly confusing to Sanada.

A soft smile spread on the beautiful face.

''I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself first. I'm Yukimura Seiichi.''

''Sanada Genichirou. What are you doing here? On that note, how did you get here?''

The raven haired teen's voice was firm and even.

The star just continued to smile and looked up.

''It really is a lovely night and all the others are lit up so beautifully.'' 

For what felt like the first time in ages, Sanada looked up at the night sky and had to silently agree. It was a beautiful sight.

''Do you think we could sit down on the bench over there and watch them for a while together?''

Sanada didn't know why but he did let himself be persuaded. 

*

''Why do you never look up anymore?''

It had been silent for a long while, though the question itself startled Sanada more than the sudden breaking of the silence.

''Pardon?''

Yukimura's smile was still there but his eyes were locked to the sky.

''Why do you never look up anymore? You used to every night. Are we not interesting enough now that you're older?''

''I don't know what you mean.''

Yukimura's laugh was soft, his eyes finally coming to rest on Sanada again. 

''I think you do. I think you know exactly what I mean. And I know because I've been looking back.''

''Looking back?'' Sanada repeated half-mockingly.

''Looking back.'' Yukimura confirmed firmly, his eyes holding Sanada's gaze just as intently as the human's his.

''You're one of them?''

Yukimura eyes lit up with delight.

''You know about us!''

Sanada resumed watching the sky.

''I read a few tales when I was younger. Didn't think they could be true though.''

''But you believed in some of them anyway. I'm pleased. I hoped we could meet eye to eye someday.''

''You wanted to meet me?''

''Yes! I've been watching you back since you were little. You always looked up to me and smiled, so I smiled back. But then, as time passed, you seemed to forget and that beautiful smile vanished. But I adore that smile. It was always the best part of my night. That's when I knew I had to see you in person. I had to find out why you never look up anymore and why you think you have to bottle all of your feelings behind the façade you wear as armor these days. Life is so vibrant and bright. There is no need to never enjoy it.''

Sanada blatantly ignored the fact that he was apparently talking to a star and not a real person to grab the whole gist of the questions thrown at him and react accordingly.

''Life is not only bright and vibrant. There are a lot of shadows in form of responsibilities and I am only responding to them the honorable way my family has chosen for me.''

''Did they also chose for you to never smile when you're alone? To never have fun with anything? I know you enjoy playing shogi with your grandfather and even he can find a smile here and there. You just assume that it is not allowed but don't check if you're actually right.''

Sanada grunted.

''You're quite nosy, you know. ''

Yukimura smiled again.

''I sit in the sky. I just see a lot of things.''

''And why am I of such interest? I am nothing special. You should just spend your time somewhere else.'' 

''Those words are spoken without real though and we both know it. You're loneliest when the sky seems to be completely dark. When none of our light can reach you. You toss and turn during those nights, not finding any sleep until the next one dawns and with it the next starry sky.''

''You are presuming too much.''

''Am I? Tell me, Sanada Genichirou, what do you do every year when your birthday arrives? At midnight sharp?'' 

Sanada growled again. 

''You can't know that! No one does.''

''You step out into the night, looking up at us. And even if your smile has stopped, you still look.''

''You're playing games with me! I demand that you leave, right now!''

Yukimura sighed but stood. 

''Please remember what transpired here tonight. I don't know if I can ever come down here again but please know that I will always light the way for you. No matter how old you get or how little you believe. Stars see everything and they don't forget.''

Bending down, Yukimura indulged in a soft kiss on Sanada's forehead before vanishing into thin air, leaving the human to look up just in time to see him light up his reserved spot.

It was then that Sanada finally started believing again and smiled. 

Yukimura couldn't have been happier, even jumping once, hoping no one had seen.

But Sanada had and it strengthened his belief once again, going back to how strong it had originally been when he was little.

Yukimura Seiichi, his personal little star.


End file.
